


In A Sky Full of Stars (I Think I Saw You)

by inpiniteu



Series: Cliches of an Office Romance [1]
Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Businessmen, CEO Hwang, M/M, Rated Chapters, Slice of Life, VP Kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: CEO Hwang Minhyun, VP Kim Jonghyun and snippets of their daily life and moments together.





	1. "I want to see you"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, considering the amount of CC fills I have written about CEO Hwang and VP Kim, I decided to collect them and post them here because well, I have grown attached to them and I will probably write more (and perhaps real fics?) in the future. Stay tuned?
> 
>    
>  _"Ceo hwang makes all sorts of random excuses to see vp Kim and his secretary knows it's bs, he knows it's bs, Jonghyun knows it's bs but neither of them wants to point it out to the other because they just want to keep up the bs"_

"Did you ask me come to your office for... this?" Jonghyun asks, gesturing to the Optimus Prime figurine standing proudly on Minhyun's desk. It's obviously new, because Jonghyun has seen Minhyun's collection more times than he would've liked to and this one wasn't there before. How many Transformers figurines can someone own, seriously? 

Minhyun grins and nods. "Well, isn't it pretty?" He asks back, a slight frown appearing on his face as Jonghyun doesn't reply and glares at him instead, crossing his arms over his chest. He still looks cute as hell, Minhyun thinks, but he isn't going to say that out loud. "I knew you would appreciate it."

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, not impressed in the slightest by the figurine or Minhyun’s excessive passion for the Autobots’ leader. "It's ugly. Now if you would excuse me—"

"Yah, Kim Jonghyun. You better say sorry to Optimus!"


	2. "I think they're fucking"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Ceo hwang and vp Kim engaging in regular "meetings" which seem to last forever in ceo hwang's office. During these "meetings" that seem to last forever, it's imperative that no one ever interrupt them."_

"They're totally fucking in there," Minki—Jonghyun's secretary and self-proclaimed best friend—says, gesturing towards their CEO's office with his head. "I bet you that Jonghyun is going to come out of there with his shirt buttoned the wrong way again."

Dongho—Minhyun's own secretary slash bodyguard—chuckles but nods. "Remember last time and how red he turned when he noticed us waiting in front of the door? Minhyun was ready to throttle us both for embarrassing 'VP Kim' like that."

The emphases on VP Kim isn't lost on Minki who snorts loudly and rolls his eyes. "He's probably going to throw a fit again today but well, his fault for ordering us not to interrupt them during their ‘meetings’," he says, emphasizing the last part quite exaggeratedly. 

"Definitely his fault," Dongho agrees. "Hwang Minhyun is totally a horny dog," he starts, not noticing the huge "abort mission" gestures that Minki is making next to him, "who can't keep it in his pants when Kim Jonghyun is involved."

Someone clears his throat and the color drains from Dongho's face at an alarming rate. "Would you like to say that again, Kang Dongho?"


	3. "I am jealous"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Vp Kim being obligated to go to do some business with some other company and ceo hwang gets extremely jealous and petty when Jonghyun seems to get along so so so very well with the ceo from the other company."_

“When are you coming back to the office?” is the first thing Jonghyun hears upon picking up his phone.

“Well, hello to you too, Minhyun-ah,” he says, sarcasm thick in his voice. It has barely been two hours since he has left to meet with Lee Taeyong, CEO of TY Tracks, and Minhyun has already been sending him countless—thirty-six actually—texts and actually called him twice.

“Sorry, Jju-yah. Just... How’s the meeting going?” Minhyun asks, this time sounding calmer and more like the CEO Minhyun is supposed to be.

Jonghyun ponders on how to reply to this for a few seconds but deciding to well, go for it. “It’s going well. Taeyong actually invi—“

“Wait,” Minhyun says loudly, interrupting him. “ _Taeyong_?”

“Yes,” Jonghyun replies, ignoring Minhyun’s indignant scoff, “As I was saying, Taeyong invited me to his company’s charity gala in two weeks.”

“Invited you or asked you on a date?” Minhyun asks, and Jonghyun knows his CEO is probably pouting right now. “I won’t let you go.”

Jonghyun just sighs, shaking his head because well, Hwang Minhyun is worse than a child when he’s like this—jealous and petty. 

But then again, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. "I know he is jealous"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Collaborating with another company and their VP Im Youngmin seems to be overly affectionate to Jonghyun during their meeting. Jonghyun flustered, CEO Hwang annoyed and keeps sending (unsubtle) “he's mine, back off” signals much to Jonghyun's embarrassment."_

“Do you want a glass of water, VP Kim?” Im Youngmin asks, attempting to appear completely unfazed by the glare that Hwang Minhyun is throwing at him. The CEO has been doing nothing but glaring at him for the past hour and to be honest, it’s starting to get ridiculous and way, way, way too nerve-wracking for him.

Their meeting had started well enough in his opinion, both CEO Hwang and VIP Kim being quite friendly to him at the start. CEO Hwang even told him that his Busan satoori was refreshing at some point, the two of them bonding over their Busan roots.

But everything had turned sour the second he had made a comment about VIP Kim’s way of talking, calling it rather adorable.

Hwang Minhyun’s eyes had immediately narrowed in his direction—akin to a hawk going for the kill—, a stern “ _let’s keep it professional, VP Im_ ” comment leaving his mouth and making Youngmin turn red with embarrassment in front of everyone present.

More and more snides remarks had followed after that, especially as he had accidentally grabbed VP Kim’s hand instead of the stack of papers being handled to him.

That’s why he isn’t surprised when Hwang Minhyun is the one who replies. “Jonghyun doesn’t drink water.”

VP Kim—who told him to call him Jonghyun but well, Youngmin likes and values his life—flushes red at that, but his eyes narrow in Hwang Minhyun’s direction.

“Stop this, Hwang Minhyun. You’re being ridiculous,” Jonghyun says sharply and wow, Kim Jonghyun is his new hero. A blushing, embarrassed hero who is flashing an apologetic smile but a hero nonetheless.


	5. "We fight sometimes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"CEO and VP having a heated disagreement over work related matters. CEO then grovels his apologies to VP after work and things get super heated in the bedroom."_

"Damn it, Kim Jonghyun," Minhyun growls, running a hand through his hair. He's been trying to apologize to his boyfriend for the past hour, but damn Kim Jonghyun for being as stubborn as a mule. "I said I was sorry! What the fuck do you want me to do?"

Jonghyun snorts, rolling his eyes so hard Minhyun wonders if they aren't hurting. "Do you ever mean it?" he asks, only scoffing when Minhyun doesn't immediately answer. "Do you even know why you're apologizing or is your big head just—"

"You better stop right now, Jju-yah," Minhyun warns, stepping closer to his boyfriend until Jonghyun is literally pressed against the wall of their bedroom, his hands on either side of Jonghyun's head.

"Or what?" Jonghyun says, raising an eyebrow at Minhyun and not backing down. "You just do what you want to do, anyway. Why would you bother with what I want? 'You're not the one in charge, Jonghyun-ah,'” he mimics, throwing Minhyun's words back in his face. 

Minhyun recoils but Jonghyun isn't done yet, eyes dark with anger but still looking downright alluring to Minhyun. "You're just full of bullshit, Hwang Min—"

Minhyun doesn't realize what he's doing before his lips meet Jonghyun's harshly, pressing the smaller man against the wall with his whole body. Jonghyun is probably going to hate him for this but if that's the only for his boyfriend to stop, then so be it.

Indeed, Jonghyun is weakly trying to push him away but he doesn't stop kissing him, not even when Jonghyun's fists meet his chest or his lower lip gets roughly bitten. He knows that Jonghyun could truly push him away if he wanted to and that's not the case. No, this is merely Jonghyun taking out his anger on him and Minhyun deserves it, knows he does.

"Fuck you, Minhyun," Jonghyun spats once Minhyun breaks the kiss but the anger is his eyes has already somewhat dimmed. "Just fuck you."


	6. "It's official"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"ceo 2hyun goes to a dinner function together."_

Jonghyun knows that all hell is going to break loose from the moment they enter the restaurant together.

Not that coming together means anything special, because after all, they're both working closely and together a lot but well, both Minhyun and himself are aware of the bets that have been placed on them and their relationship and they've decided that it would be time to mess things up a bit. Just for fun.

It also helps that the two of them never attend dinner functions together. It's either one or the other, or at least, until now. So them coming in together, and with Minhyun's arm wrapped around his waist nonetheless is definitely bound to surprise people.

Indeed, just as they enter—fashionably late, not that they would ever confess out loud they simply lost track of time as they made out in Minhyun's Lamborghini—, all heads turn in their direction and silence falls in the private room reserved for the private party organized by Hwang Inc.

"Aren't you going to remove your hand now?" Jonghyun mutters under his breath, feeling a bit awkward suddenly. Everyone is still looking at them, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Or both. 

Only Minki, Dongho and a bunch of others are unfazed, and on the contrary, are either smirking or wiggling eyebrows at them. Jonghyun finds that comforting, but he's probably the only one.

"No," Minhyun simply says and Jonghyun doesn't have to look up to know that Minhyun is glaring at both their secretaries. Minhyun's patience is thin for such behavior.

"Minhyun—" Jonghyun tries again, the hold on his waist getting a bit uncomfortable and too tight. He doesn't mind it in other circumstances, but well, this doesn't feel pleasant at all right now. "Minhyun, _please_."

Luckily, a few of the guests seem to have switched their focus to something—or someone—else by now, and Minhyun finally relaxes a bit, his hand softly stroking his hip for a few seconds apologetically before letting go. "Sorry, Jju," he simply says.

Jonghyun hums and smiles at his lover, opening his mouth to say something before closing it. They're still in public and have reputations to hold, after all. 

If chaos didn't break previously, it certainly does the moment Minhyun apologizes.

"Jju?" Jonghyun hears someone says on his right, almost testing out the nickname on their tongue and it takes a lot for him to not break into a laugh at the shock he can detect in their voice.

What he hears next—" _Holy fuck, Hwang Minhyun isn't a robot_ "— make him lose it though and he can't stop laughing, not even when Minhyun crosses his arms over his chest and frown at him.

If only they knew, he thinks, because Hwang Minhyun is definitely not a robot. No robot can kiss like Minhyun does.


	7. "I got caught"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ceo minhyun accidentally getting caught by vp jonghyun's mother half-naked in jonghyun's house (let's assume they didn't live together) and minhyun doesn't know what to do and how to explain that he currently dating her son_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write and is actually a slightly longer version from the fill I posted on CC!
> 
> It's not edited so forgive mistakes, and feel free to point them out?

Minhyun had never expected his first meeting with Jonghyun's mother to happen in his boyfriend's kitchen, and definitely not with him only wearing boxer briefs, the same boxer briefs Jonghyun had taken off of him with his teeth the night before.

Jonghyun hadn't informed him that his mother would come for a visit, but then again, Minhyun figures Jonghyun probably isn't aware of her presence either. They probably would have spent the night at Minhyun's apartment in the first place if this had been the case. 

Well, at least, she hasn't stumbled on them having sex. This isn't a much better situation, though, and it is awkward as hell, which is saying for him considering his reputation of being awkwardness personified. 

What can he do that doesn't involve running away or stabbing himself with the knife laying on the counter? Minhyun ponders his options and sighs. There's only one thing to do.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim," Minhyun greets, and he can literally feel his face burning as she stares him down. It's interesting how his son and her share the same eyes but yet, they leave two different impressions on him. Jonghyun's eyes always manage to make his heart beat faster, but hers, well, they make his heart stop—and not in a good way.

Her stare combined with her silence makes him gulp loudly. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. "Erm," he tries again after clearing his throat, "I'm Hwang Minhyun."

At that, she raises an eyebrow at him, and wow, he definitely knows who taught Jonghyun that "not impressed" look he sometimes sports on his face now. Dongho would probably laugh at him for being afraid of a tiny middle-aged woman but seriously, how could anyone not be scared of their future mother-in-law looking at them like she wants to commit murder? Sure, he's guilty of defiling her precious son but—

"And what are you doing in my son's kitchen like _that_ , Hwang Minhyun-ssi?" She finally asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Minhyun scratches the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at her. Jonghyun's table could get cleaned again, he thinks, eyeing the white sauce stains on it with great interest. "Ah, well," he starts, unsure of how to introduce himself. Did Jonghyun ever talk about him? Or well, does she even know that his son is dating? At least, he's aware that Jonghyun has come out to his family, which makes the situation a bit easier. 

Going for the truth seems like the best option and he takes a deep breath. "I'm Jonghyun's boyfriend," he finally says, offering her a smile. When is Jonghyun to ever get out of the shower, seriously? Minhyun thinks, cursing his blissfully unaware boyfriend under his breath. "Very pleased to meet you."

This makes Jonghyun's mother snort and then break into a laugh, one that doesn't stop even when her son finally emerges in the kitchen, looking all confused at the scene in front of him. "What's happening?" he mutters to Minhyun, who simply shrugs in reply. He has no single idea of what's going on and he isn't about to tell his boyfriend that his mother is a weirdo. He might somewhat lacks common sense when it comes to Jonghyun but he isn't that dumb.

"Jonghyun-ah," his mother says after she's calmed down. She's smiling quite brightly at her son, her face relaxed and Minhyun notices that her smile and eyes are even more like Jonghyun's now that she isn't looking like she is about to chew him out for breakfast. 

The woman who was distant and judging Minhyun a few minutes prior is nowhere to be seen and Minhyun blinks at the sudden change but no, it's not a hallucination. She is still smiling, almost as if nothing happened, almost as if he isn't standing half-naked in front of her and sending obvious messages of what went on last night between his son and himself. Minhyun doesn't know what to do or say, his mouth opening and closing a few times in surprise.

Jonghyun steps in front of him at some point, shielding him from view and it's only then that he finds himself relaxing. Who would have thought that his tiny boyfriend would end up playing the knight in shining armour for him? Not Minhyun, but well, he's welcoming it. Jonghyun looks adorable in his fluffy white bathrobe, with his hair still wet and he's doing a fine job at pretending that whatever is happening isn't _weird_. 

Refraining himself from cooing at the sight Jonghyun is actually tougher, though and Minhyun bites hard on his lower lip. His life is too precious to end now and there's no doubt in his mind that Mrs Kim won't be on his side if Jonghyun were to beat him up.

To Minhyun's surprise, what Jonghyun just did doesn't seem to please the middle-aged woman. She is now pouting at her son and Minhyun is confused at her behavior. Is this a joke? Shouldn't she be happy that he isn't in her line of sight anymore? "Don't hide him from me, son. You got yourself quite a man," she says with a little whine in her voice, wiggling her eyebrows at the two of them.

Minhyun's jaw drops and Jonghyun gasps loudly. "Mom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to scream to me about CEO Hwang and VP Kim on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) ^^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. "This isn't over"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [this drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982361/chapters/37283210) or Minhyun fucks the anger out of Jonghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rated, so well, I suggest skipping it if smut isn't your thing. Also, it's unedited so apologies! Feel free to point out mistakes, as always :)

"You're asking for it, babe," Minhyun says, their bodies pressed together so closely that there's no doubt Jonghyun can feel his quickly growing hard-on pressing against his belly. 

He should feel bad for getting aroused in the middle of an argument and for reducing Jonghyun's griefs to a show of dominance and sex, and he will later, but right now, all he wants is to push Jonghyun on their bed and fuck all the anger and frustration out of him.

“I don’t—” Jonghyun starts but Minhyun presses their lips together once more, coaxing Jonghyun’s mouth open quickly. They kiss like they fight, burning words replaced by just as scalding touches, neither of them willing on backing down first. 

There’s something unusually rough in the way Jonghyun kiss him, his lips demanding and not letting him pull away. Minhyun has seen his boyfriend like this, in meetings or conference calls, but /his/ Jonghyun is soft, mellower, akin to a rose taken care of, all thorns removed. 

But Minhyun just loves Jonghyun, all sides of him and that includes this one, which makes him groan loudly as Jonghyun starts rubbing himself against him, his hips rolling into Minhyun's at a slow, torturous pace.

Still, Jonghyun is the one who pull away first, his lips hovering over Minhyun’s. “We’re not done,” he whispers, the words hanging heavily in the air and sounding more like a promise than a statement. 

Minhyun doesn’t bother with an answer but it seems that Jonghyun doesn’t need or awaits one anyway, fingers too busy on trying to take both of their pants off.

They move to their bed in a mess of limbs, Jonghyun blindly looking for the lube and tossing it at Minhyun while discarding his pants, kicking them off the bed and pushing himself up on all fours.

“Not showing me your face, uh,” Minhyun groans, and well, it actually bothers him more that it should. It probably shows, too, in the way he messily slicks himself up, lube dripping onto the satin sheets and his suit pants bunched around his thighs. 

He doesn’t feel like himself, the usually collected Hwang Minhyun nowhere to be seen. It is driving him crazy, the power that his boyfriend has over him and the inner fight against the need to reclaim some of the control he has over himself isn’t easy. Jonghyun just knows how to rile him up, has learned of all the buttons he needs to push to do so.

But he figures he can let Jonghyun have this small victory in their game of give and take, especially if it brings him a step closer to being forgiven for that stupid comment he made.

After all, that’s the only thing he’s going to concede to Jonghyun, and he doesn’t bother with a warning before burying himself in Jonghyun’s tight heat, his hold on Jonghyun’s hips firm as he moves immediately once he's certain his boyfriend has ajusted. 

His thrusts are hard, rough, and neither of them is going to last long. “Are you going to hear me out now?” He asks, pulling Jonghyun against him, one of his hands reaching for Jonghyun’s cock, his fingers wrapping themselves around it.

Jonghyun trashes weakly against him, looking over his shoulder to look at him but Minhyun doesn’t take the bait, averting his eyes. “Fuck you—” Jonghyun snaps before a loud moan slips past his lips as Minhyun slams into him with enough force the headboard shakes.

“That’s what I’m doing, _baby_ ,” Minhyun says, and the pet name is probably fueling Jonghyun’s anger even more if possible. Too bad for him, though. Just too bad that Minhyun knows him, too. Their kind of games aren't meant to be played alone. “I’m fucking you,” he continues, careful to not put his weight on Jonghyun’s back as he leans forward to whisper into his ear, “I’m fucking you and you’re enjoying it.”

“I hate you,” is the only reply Jonghyun gives him and Minhyun shakes his head. His boyfriend is too stubborn for his own good.

“Oh, but you don’t, Jju-yah,” Minhyun answers, pressing a kiss on Jonghyun’s nape and running his hand up and down Jonghyun’s cock—once, twice, thrice and a few more times until Jonghyun comes all over his hand. “You love me, just like I love you.”

Jonghyun simply sighs but doesn't deny it and Minhyun smiles. It might not be a real sign of forgiveness, not just yet, but he's on his way to get it and that's enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This obviously happens far in their relationship, when their dynamics are way less awkward and more established.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always request more of them on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or just let me know what you think! :)


End file.
